


Destiny Written In Stars

by Emerald_king



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Other, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_king/pseuds/Emerald_king
Summary: In afterlife, harry potter meets death who asks his master if he chooses to move on or shall be granted another boon of his choosing. Largely unsatisfied with life with how he met his end at age 25, he wishes to be reborn where he can live a happy life. His wish granted, beware the magical world for harry potter masterbringer of chaos arrives back!!!.This fic is now officially abandoned. Anyone who wishes to borrow it please go ahead. I apologise for leaving it abruptly.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Regulus Black, James Potter/Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Remus Lupin/Lily Evans, Sirius Black/Rabastan Lestrange
Comments: 27
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter-1**

Harry potter has always thought of himself as a survivor. First surviving when his parents couldn't, then surviving the ten years of Dursleys. Before starting Hogwarts, despite his fame he had foolish hopes of living a happy life but those were soon crushed down too. Year after year of confrontations, fights and battles; he had resigned himself to die early. In the aftermath of the battle of Hogwarts, he had directly apparated inside Grimmauld Place and had locked the house. Everyone came to the door but he didn't answer. From what he read from Daily Prophet, it printed articles on their _beloved golden boy,_ their _man-who-survived_ was going through stress. Well after walking to your own death tends to do that. For a week he stayed there, everything was blank. Sometimes he had panic attacks, some night terrors. On few nights he stayed near fireplace and would seek the warmth to reassure that he wasn't dead. He ate and drank whatever Kreacher provided on autopilot. However, he couldn't escape his responsibilities anymore. He went back to Hogwarts after a week where he reassured everyone he was fine. Then he went to the Ministry Of Magic, where with few meetings he recalled everything to Kingsley Shacklebolt ,the temporary minister of magic. Afterwards he went to few trials, gave his statements and later refused the offer from auror corps. At the Burrow, at first everyone questioned him but he said about something to spent some alone time to recuperate. Few minutes, he stayed there he spent it with George. Ron was disappointed and nearly threw a tantrum when he told his decision to not join the aurors. Hermione too had a similar reaction when he refused to go back to Hogwarts for another year. Ginny was angry and threw hex after hex when he refused to get together with her again. Thus, he didn't go back to the burrow again. His only refuge came with his godson Teddy. Andromeda was still grieving the loss of her family and he tried to help by taking teddy with sometimes thus giving her time . After a month, he received summons from Gringotts and he was sufficiently panicked. However lessons from Andromeda in regards to how to conduct with goblins, and borrowing the sword from Neville, he appeared there on time. With the betrayal of Griphook, harry was still annoyed and had a plan to use this ahead. Thus, he went ahead and informed the Director about his deal with Griphook and his betrayal. And to further appease them, he gave the sword of Gryffindor to them. They still charged him for the dragon apparently. Then he met with his account manager and when informed that he was Lord of both house of Potter and Black, he was angry on Dumbledore for hiding his Heritage from him. He took the rings, handled the finances and then went home to andromeda. After arriving there, he ranted a lot but Andromeda swiftly took charge of conversation, and apparently using her Black charm wringed out his entire life story out of him. 

Afterwards he spent a week with Andromeda where she helped him with his nightmares. They both would sit near fireplace where he spoke whatever was on his mind and she would listen without judging him. At one such time he informed her about his wish to get away from Britain and she agreed. Thereafter, with their affairs sorted he along with Andromeda and Teddy left Britain. It were these years where harry admitted to himself that he was happy. While travelling the world, he learned various magic, and with his determination achieved his mastery in Defense, Warding, Enchanting and apparently Potions at ICW. In his travels, he had started his own enchanting business called Porter Enchantments which was a huge success what with his excellent workings. The Potter and Black vaults had more vaults of gold and yet his earnings had only increased them thus they always spent money without a doubt. Andromeda had started their journey with France where they spent eight months while living on Black Chateau. There she started his lessons on Magical Culture and Customs. He was bewildered to know that every gesture had a meaning in this world when he informed her about his first meeting with Draco. Apparently when you refused a handshake from a heir, you consider yourself above from their station and thus Malfoy had thought that he had bruised his pride. To avoid such mistakes, he took these lessons like a fish to waters. With their explorations of Magical France, harry came across the art of enchanting and was fascinated by what he found. There he found a master enchantress who after seeing the toy he had enchanted for teddy as practice, took him under her wings. According to her, he was magically powerful and his first attempt had impressed her. She then taught him everything she could under next five months. She was impressed as it took nearly 2-3 years to finish a mastery in enchanting. With explorations, his mastery at enchanting, learning about wizarding culture and customs their time in France came to an end. Similarly he visited countries like Egypt, Germany, Italy, Australia, MACUSA, Russia and others. He acquired a lot of magical knowledge in these countries. These eight years with teddy and andromeda were his happiest. Yet all things must come to and end. Apparently it seemed that he was wrong to assume that Ginny Weasley would let him go after only firing hexes. She had cornered him in a bathroom stall of a restaurant that they were in and then fired the killing curse at him which he didn't expect from her. And that was that.

So here he was in the afterlife waiting for his chance to move on. But alas he was startled by the appearance of a skeleton figure with a scythe. Harry asked,'' Who are you ?? ". The figure replied to me, "I am death, master." And the only thing harry manages to say seems to be "What The Fuck".


	2. Thoughts and Decisions

**Chapter-2**

Harry then took a deep breath, then asked," How can I be your master if I left the wand and stone behind?? ". To this, Death replies," You united them once Master, that alone was enough for you to become the Master of Death ". He curses his own potter luck for this, honestly were the titles _'the boy who lived'_ or ' _the man who conquered'_ not enough and here he stands with yet another title. He then proceeds to ask annoyingly," Does it means I am immortal now? ". Death replies," No Master, you cannot be immortal, however you have a choice to either move on or you can be reborn in any timeline of your wish ;it shall be your choice ". He ponders on this and asks," Would I be replacing someone else then ?" . Death replies to this," No, you won't but whichever timeline you choose shall divert from its path as your actions will create a new timeline. " He asks again " Will I be allowed to keep my memories and if I die will I come here again/ ". The entity answers," Yes you'll be allowed to keep your memories however if you die you will not be reborn, still if you wish to be reborn again then you should reunite the hallows". He says," Nope, not happening again. " Harry thinks about this chance, about living through another life. Perhaps the fact that in death your entire life flashes to you in a second is true; harry reflects on his life. He doesn't remember anything from his earlier years except for that Halloween night and that to due to the dementors. He hated the life he lived at Dursleys as a house-elf in a cupboard. He remembers now how he hoped for any relative of his would come and take him away like in a fairytale. He remembered how when Hagrid came he thought that maybe his happy ever after will come and then all his hope was crushed when he learned about his fame. Harry thinks about his school years and hates himself for getting so overwhelmed that he lost the sense of his own self. Years at Dursleys had taught him enough cunning and self- preservation. He was by no means a forgiving person; No he took great satisfaction in ruining the gardens for Petunia when she hit him with a frying pan, he turned the teacher's wig blue when she called him a cheater, he overcook food for a week when his aunt had turned him bald. This was the true harry not the one he turned into when he learned how he was heralded as a hero. Later in his life when Andromeda pointed to him that Dumbledore was the one who left him at Dursleys; He was responsible for teaching him the culture and customs of this world, how year after year he failed his duties both as Headmaster and as his magical guardian by leaving him in mortal scenarios. Dumbledore could have denied his participation in Triwizard Tournament but he didn't, he could have stopped the slander by Daily Prophet but he didn't, he could have been given combat training but instead he wasted his time in showing him useless memories of the past. It was in Egypt he learned how the tribe priest could have removed the horcrux from his scar but Dumbledore in his century old wisdom did not consider this, no, how could he for harry potter was a martyr. If Dumbledore had truly cared he should have searched the world for any other solution instead of asking him to walk to his death. Harry had learned of his manipulations and his actions when he had talks with Andi and then there was such deep hatred in him for Dumbledore that he wished that if he could bring him back alive just to kill him again. 

Harry hated attention this was a fact. For attention would mean punishment at Dursleys meaning a week without food. In the Wizarding World he hated the attention because he knew that he didn't survive that night because of any special powers instead his parents must have done something. Later when the public would adore him one time and scorn him another, he learned about the fickleness of the world. Yes, he was proud of his four masteries; for he worked hard for them. He had 4 masteries in 7 years and he had worked extra hard to earn his potions mastery just to spite Snape. His business of Porter Enchantments had earned him millions and he had enchanted each item with equal and precise attention. Harry was all for the motto to live and let live. Sometimes when he would visit new places, he wondered how things would have worked had he stayed in Britain, how he would have worked as an auror and how narrow minded he would have been. The decision to travel around had opened his eyes. He had found his true self there. Harry had become a grey wizard later in life; for he had learned all kinds of magic. Dark magic was not evil was the first of many perception that his newfound knowledge had changed. He had also come to terms with his sexuality. At first when he was attracted to an Italian wizard, he was truly disturbed however with few discussions with Andi and soon he had started enjoying himself sexually. He never had any serious relationship however he had a string of lovers all of whom were satisfied deeply with him. Let it be said that years of helplessness and manipulation had him turning into dominating and assertive person, one aspect of this was what had his partners returning to him for a wild night. 

Harry had also moved through the muggle world too in his travels. Whenever he visited there he would ponder on the stagnant wizarding world. Sometimes he wished that he should've stayed and had he taken the right steps , with his fame he would've easily modernized the Wizarding Britain. He had wondered when the results of ignorant purebloods would result in the breaking of statue of secrecy. He wondered whether witch-hunts would happen again in the twenty-first century. Andi had taught him about his responsibilities that came with being Lord Potter and Black; how he had seats in Wizengamot , how if he wished he could've passed various bills with the help of his allies. But harry had favored his happiness, he had wished to get away from Britain, to have a new life away from attention and fame. He wanted to be a responsible godfather to Teddy. Yes he had finally found his happiness, found his true self but was he satisfied ? He thought deeply on this now that he stood here in the timeless afterlife. Was the offer of moving on to meet his family good enough or does he truly wants to get reborn ? 

Harry had never known much about his parents save for the tidbit of facts. Andi had rectified it for him. He learned from her answers and his own research that he could have been born in a large family were it not for Voldemort. His grandparents Fleamont and Euphemia Potter had died because of dragon pox when he was two months old. His grandfather had a younger brother Charlus Potter. His wife Dorea Potter nee black, their son Caelum Potter, age 22, his wife Marie and their own one year old son had died when death eaters had turned fiendfiyre on their house in the middle of the night. They had turned anti-apparition and portkey wards and blocked their floo connection. How his father James had swore vengeance on their death and had joined hit wizards. His father and Sirius together had killed a number of death eaters and had dueled Voldemort single handedly. Andi had informed him of how James had built his reputation of getting most of the death eaters killed and arrested. It was also how his family had become a major target for Voldemort and his death eaters. This information was his inspiration for his mastery in defense and warding. Harry had become a duelist of great degree. His reputation as ward master was respected when he had developed a ward that would work against fiendfiyre. This ward of his would absorb the fiendfiyre and convert its magical energy into the outer wards thus granting the master ward to be more powerful. Many wizarding families had employed him for warding their family manors against fiendfiyre. During his research he had found a lot of political and personal events that shaped the First war during 70s. He had learned about how various lines like Prewitts, ,McKinnons, Prince, Blacks, Selwyns had died out. He had focused on few individuals as well. 

It were these thoughts that led him to a conclusion. He now could stop the first war. He could save lot of lives those including that of his family. He can also have a try at modernizing Wizarding Britain. He could now have a family, parents, siblings, a life partner; all of whom he could love. He can save a lot of bloodshed. Harry wondered when had he gone from aloofness to now shouldering these many responsibilities. At times like these he remembered Hermione's words about him having a saving hero type. He then thought on this once again and finalized that yes he wanted this chance. He turned to Death and answered," I wish to be reborn at such a time so that I have an opportunity to stop the first war from happening" . Death replies," Your grandparents had a miscarriage and they lost that child, four years prior to your father's birth. You will take that child's place. Goodbye master." And then he lost his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that. Harry will be born again as his father's older brother. He will bring chaos to that world. I had this inspiration from the fanfiction A Step In Time by NessaRose. That fanfic also has harry/regulus as main pairing. Ta for now, updates later.


	3. Heir Potter Arrives At Last

**Chapter-3**

When Harry regained vision it was all very blurry. He heard few voices in the background. A deep voice that could only belong to a man said," What shall we name him, my love"?. Harry tried to move and realized that he was now a newborn child. He couldn't move his limbs for now, only could open his eyes and that he did. It seemed he was being held in gentle hands ; when his eyes moved towards the person's face, he peered into the deep blue eyes of one Euphemia Potter. She turned him toward someone on her side. That person was Fleamont Potter. He had warm hazel eyes that brimmed with love and happiness. He heard _his mother_ saying," Hadrian, he is our son Hadrian Felix Potter, my baby, our baby, our heir" . His father replied," Hadrian, our son. You chose right Phee". Harry now Hadrian felt a kiss on his forehead. His child like body needed rest and he fell asleep easily. When Harry next opened his eyes, he jolted when he saw joyous grey eyes. For a second Harry felt that it was Sirius peering down on him. With few blinks, the image cleared and it was the face of Dorea Black-Potter he now recognized. She was saying something, while Harry was calming down from his panic. It seemed he couldn't control this body as he fell asleep once again. Few hours later, his small body felt hungry and he couldn't believe it for he was crying. He was crying and he felt like DEATH was laughing at his misery. Someone held him up from his crib, and soon he was nursing on his mother's milk. The childlike quiet might have held but the adult part of him shall forever be embarrassed for this. Truly, he couldn't wait for this to be over.

Hadrian spent the first year of his life just like a newborn baby would. His body needed a lot of sleep in the first few months. But as soon as he could he started trying to move. His parents could barely believe it when he rolled over in his crib when he was 4 months old. When he tried to talk, it came out as childlike babble. But he continued to try forming sounds. Everyone knew him as an energetic child with shining intelligent eyes. His family was overjoyed with pride when he did his first accidental magic when he accioed his older cousin Caelum the one year old son of Dorea and Charlus. Hadrian was 3 days old that day and he was once again laid in his crib in the nursery of Potter Manor. When Dorea entered the room with Caelum in her arms, he recognized him. Hadrian now had a family, he had a sibling and he immediately wanted to see him, to meet him. Hadrian wanted Dorea to come closer so that he could find Caelum within his vision range. But his Aunt Dorea and his mum were standing a few feet away from him. Caelum was peering at him from her shoulders when her back turned towards him. He couldn't control his magic as it sensed his need to see Caelum immediately and so Baby Caelum zoomed over to his crib and was hovering above his infant body now. Dorea and Euphemia screamed and immediately came over to him. Aunt Dorea tried to take Caelum back but my magic didn't allow it. Meanwhile both ladies were panicking. Dorea ran to the door and shouted, "Charlus, Fleamont get here now." Then few seconds later all three of them, i.e. Henry Potter and his sons Fleamont and Charlus entered the room. When they tried to move Caelum they too failed. Caelum was giggling above me while I was peering into his face. Dorea said," I think Hadrian here has done his first accidental magic" . To this Euphemia replied," But I thought it would be Caelum". Old Henry said," Dorea is correct. I can sense Hadrian's magic. It seems he truly couldn't wait to meet his older brother". After Hadrian inspected his brother's face and could feel small fingers on his cheeks, he levitated him back into Dorea's arms. Caelum was all but laughing in joy as he passed in the air. Meanwhile the adults were all shocked .

After the incident Hadrian had various burst of accidental magic. Hadrian was eight months old when he uttered ''mama'' and ''dada'' simultaneously. His parents were laughing joyfully at him. He himself was gurgling happily and so his magic had the nearby jar bursting into sparks of light. He finally seemed to control it by his third birthday. Hadrian had decided early that he would show his intelligence earlier so that he may come to be recognized as a prodigy rather than showing his powers at Hogwarts. His family had shown their support when they learned that at the mere age of three he could read and write fluently. His grandfather Henry had started tutoring him in Potions when he was four(His family had affinity for potions; one of the many reasons Snape hated him in his class as he had scored EE in his OWL Potions despite the way he was taught by him.) In this life, it was his Uncle Charlus who had gifted him a toy broom on his first birthday. Harry had flied so much in joy that he nearly blew the head of his grandpa. His godparents Nicolas and Augusta Longbottom were there for him at the beginning a lot however soon they too had their own son Frank Longbottom, who was his godbrother two years younger than him and had the potter couple as his godparents. Hadrian while had thought many plans and strategies, he had decided early on that he will enjoy his childhood and would start his scheming when he would begin Hogwarts. He would run his family, nanny-elf and godparents running ragged after him while he ran around the house. He and Caelum would court mischief regularly, they would run in mud, bring chaos in kitchens and would distract old Henry in his potion making. Hadrian and Caelum were thick as thieves from the start. The society had already acknowledged him as some magical prodigy as he had performed complex pieces if powerful accidental magics(Not so accidental) in the galas such as Turning Lucius's hair Green(The Malfoys couldn't remove it for a week, that was a big gossip for months); Summoning Treacle Tarts from another end of the room(the tray was going to get finished while it reached him); apparating to the grounds from air(his broom was malfunctioning), and so on. 

Hadrian in his previous life had always wished for siblings whenever he saw the Weasleys or when he saw how cruel his cousin Dudley was. The birth of James Potter four years later was so joyful for him that he made a magic vow.


	4. Hadrian Makes A Vow

**Chapter-4**

For Euphemia Potter, her greatest joy had been the occasion of Hadrian's birth that was three and half year ago on 31st July 1956. For a long time, she and her husband had tried for a child but they had suffered two miscarriages prior to Hadrian's Birth. She had feared that maybe she wouldn't be able to be a mother. She was severely depressed after her second miscarriage and she didn't wish to continue after that. But then Caelum was born and she saw her infant face and her hope was rekindled. Euphemia had prayed to Lady Magic every single day after the healer announced her pregnancy. After Hadrian was born, she was overjoyed with happiness. Hadrian was truly magic's gift to the House Of Potter. His early displays of accidental magic had her panicked and scared but she supported him wholeheartedly. She knew that he was unusually intelligent for his age. He and Caelum always were up to one mischief or another; they both made Potter Manor livelier with their activities. Truly, their whole family was happy and satisfied. But then Dorea who was a Private Healer informed her that she was going to have a baby. Suffice to say she was going through both joy and sorrow. Hadrian's pregnancy had been painful for her, she didn't know if this child would be born healthy or there were certain chances of another miscarriage. When Dorea announced the news at family dinner two weeks later when she was already into her third month, the entire family was happy with the news. But it was Hadrian's reaction that concerned her. His face was alight with joy but his eyes were lit with painful sorrow that didn't suit his childish face.

Hadrian was shocked when he heard the news. Oh he was truly happy as he was soon going to meet James but feeling sorrowful as he remembered James last words that echoed in his mind. It seemed once again that few memories of his previous life had dredged in his mind. He then saw the concerned look on Euphemia face and came back to reality. Euphemia immediately rounded on Hadrian and asked," What is it Harry(His nickname given by Caelum)? ". Hadrian replied," Mum, will you be alright? Are you going to be sick more now?? ". The entire family had somber reaction to his reply. Fleamont tells her," Yes Euphemia while the birth of another child is a joyous occasion , we need to take more caution. You should take rest more now. This child's birth will be more stressful for you". From the next day to her entire pregnancy period, she was taking more care and caution. Dorea had taken the charge of Household. Most days she would either spend in her room or the Gardens. She had taken her health seriously and didn't use her magic more in this period. Finally on 21st August, her water broke and few hours later she gave birth to a son. Hadrian and Fleamont entered while Dorea transferred her son from the cot to her arms. When she showed the infant's face to Hadrian, his green eyes were filled with joy and excitement. Fleamont asked him if he would suggest the name of his brother. Hadrian replied," His name will be James" . 

Dorea asked Euphemia," What will be his middle name? ". To this she replied," It shall be Fleamont". Hadrian looks at his little brother and remembers the joyous face of an adult James who was holding him in the photograph, he remembers his last words and his determination to protect his family. He vows that he will never let death come to him at such a young age. He vows that he will finish Voldemort before he could even think of harming James. He looks at his little brother and says," James Fleamont Potter, my little brother, I will always protect you". Magic understands his intent and both he and baby James glow in a whitish light and he can feel the vow settle. The adults on witnessing this magic have tears running down their faces. Fleamont says," Harry, don't worry we will keep him safe, always" . 2 Days later they welcome James at home in a house party where he and Kai(Caelum's nickname) painted the banner," WELCOME HOME, LITTLE BROTHER". James unlike him was a fussy baby. He would cry a lot and would seldom be keep quiet. Harry and Kai spent a lot of time in the nursery with him trying to entertain him. Soon, James learned to roll and few months later he took his first baby steps. Hadrian was showing him some sparks while James was giggling ; he was almost 1 year old now; when James suddenly shouted," Hawwy, Hawwy Mo Mo". Hadrian was speechless. When his parents entered the room and saw his expression, James turned to them and said," Hawwy spakky Hawwy ". Fleamont took James in his lap and said," You said Harry's name , Jamie. Say it again." James turned towards him and giggled then said with shining hazel eyes," Hawwy show spakies". Euphemia asked Hadrian," What's he saying Harry? ". To this Hadrian showed them some sparks by waving his hand. They were speechless now and both asked simultaneously," Was that wandless magic, Hadrian? ". Hadrian replied," What's wandless magic, Dad? ". Soon Hadrian was informed about his capabilities and then he often showed his wandless magic to their family.

In few years, the kids in potter household were growing up. Caelum and Hadrian while already wrought havoc, James upon growing up had taken Pranking to be a daily job. Growing up, for James it had been Hadrian whom he adored. His Mum and Dad loved him, Old Henry would always scold him for playing another prank, Uncle Charlus told him stories during his travels while Aunt Dorea would try to teach him manners and Caelum would help him in pranks; It was always his brother Hadrian who he loved most. He remembers that Harry was the one who taught him to read and write, he taught him to fly a broomstick, he would read him stories and gave him the warmest and safest hugs. It was in year 1965, when Hadrian felt like he could start working on his plans as he was 9 years old and soon within 2 years he would go to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more about the adoration and love between James and Hadrian but then I need an older James for that. What are your thoughts on the pairings I have implied??.


	5. The Muggle Mania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got no clue about the British culture during 70's so I'll just make it vague. If still there's some mistake please comment and I'll edit it.

**Chapter-5**

With Hadrian born and raised in wizarding world, it would seem suspicious when his plans were revealed as they were largely inspired from the muggle world and seeing as he was a pureblood, he had to correct this oversight. It was to this thought that led him to his father's study and he knocked on his door. Fleamont was working on a new potion theory when a knock sounded on his door. He called," Enter". It was Hadrian standing there with a determined look on his face. He asked," What's the matter, son?". Hadrian took a breath then said," Dad, can we go to the muggle world? ". Fleamont was perplexed by this question. While the Potters had always been muggle friendly , they didn't visit much in the Muggle world except for few business ideas. He asked," And why would you like to go there Harry? ". Hadrian simply said that he was curious about the muggle world. Fleamont agreed and thus Hadrian, Caelum and Fleamont visited Muggle London. In these visits they would go on city tours to the library, London Tower and other places. Caelum was immediately hooked to The Beatles while Fleamont was interested in muggle jazz. Similarly the fast food and movie soon became daily part of Potter household. Dorea was enamored with developing medicinal techniques whereas Euphemia found daily soaps and Operas interesting. Charlus was all for concerts and adventurous movies. Hadrian meanwhile bought lots of books from bookstores and installed another cabinet in library filled with muggle books. Kai took wrestling to heart for few months before quitting. With James being 5 year old his only interest seemed to be cartoons and fairytales. Sometimes the family would sit in Drawing room and discuss how few ideas of muggle world could be integrated in their world as well. Within a year, his tenth birthday approached while Caelum started preparing for his first year at Hogwarts. 

Hadrian woke up on his tenth birthday. It was early morning and so he changed into loose clothes and started working on few exercises.It was few months back when harry saw his reflection and found that while he had a similar appearance of his last life he was leaning more towards chubby side. While Harry was happy to be tall, he truly missed his leaner and athletic body; his quidditch workout had gotten him six abs last time . So Hadrian started daily exercises, streches, push-up, pull-up and his daily jogs round the quidditch field they had at Potter Manor. Caelum too had joined him within a week when he learned about it. They both often played football in the evenings after their forays in the muggle world. Jamie would always come sit at the corner while they played and later would excitedly kick the ball a few times. After coming from his jog, he entered his room then took a shower. After putting a towel, he looked at his reflection. While the Potter hair was still unruly his raven like black hair bordering on blue were well maintained and gave him stylish appearance, his face was aristocratic with sharp jawline, short but straight nose, immaculate eyebrows and firm yet perfect lips and his green emerald like eyes that shone with power and intelligence. He resembled like a true Potter Heir. 


End file.
